Four Untold Scenes
by No Motivation
Summary: These four scenes were left untold in the original storyline. I felt it was necessary to tell them.


**These are, in a way, practice to get the hang of character inflection and personality. I wasn't even going to publish these here in the first place, but a couple of friends convinced me to do so. They're just what the title says: four untold scenes, and I wanted to tell them. Also, in case you're wondering, I _did _choose this pen name because of the first scene.**

**Death Note belongs to its copyright holders.  
**

* * *

"Watari," said L. His voice, usually completely devoid of any inflection, was trembling a little. Enough for the old man to notice.

"What's wrong, L?"

"I was right," he said. His hands were hugging his knees so tightly they were shaking, as well. "He is smart. Extremely smart. I think... I think I might have found... the challenge I was looking for."

Watari smiled softly and knelt beside L. He would have put his hand on his shoulder, but he knew better. After all, he had practically raised him.

"Is that so? I'm glad to hear that, L."

"I'm glad too," said the young man. His voice had returned to normal. "This is... this really is what I wanted. Do you remember? The day I told you I wanted to become a detective."

"I do. Prior to that day, you had had no motivation, because you had no challenges. And you told me you had found a motivation."

"That's right... my motivation was to find a challenge. And I have found it."

L unfolded himself and walked to the window. The city before him was shining, filled with light. He had lived for that moment, for that challenge. _Now_, he thought, pressing his forehead to the glass, he had a reason to live. A motivation.

"Watari, start making preparations for the upcoming ICPO meeting. And for a trip to Japan."

* * *

"Yagami," said the calm monotone of the man beside him. "You aren't going to sleep."

It wasn't a question. With him, it was never a question. He was merely stating the facts, the already obvious facts.

"No." Too much going on in his head and out of it to sleep. One could say he was too happy to sleep, even. The truth is, he was ecstatic. This man's bothersome presence didn't matter anymore – he'd have to endure it only for a few more days, and then he'd finally die. Finally.

"How surprising," replied the man in the same monotone. Light could almost see the sarcasm behind his words, it was so patent.

That damn liar. He's still as annoying as ever, the bastard. But it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, he'll be dead soon. As soon as that idiotic Shinigami realises what she has to do, anyway.

He didn't answer, hoping that Ryuuzaki would stop questioning him just to annoy him further. Obviously, it didn't work. It never worked, with him.

"May I ask just why?" he said. "Also, I'm rather curious as to why you are so excited."

"Excited?" Damn him. It was to be expected, though. It. Didn't. Matter. "I guess, Ryuuzaki, because we finally caught the Yotsuba Kira. And now we know how Kira kills. Isn't it enough of a reason to be excited?"

The other man turned to face him. God, he hated those unmoving eyes, they were ennerving to say the least. He wanted to see them close.

"I suppose so. But you had never before been unable to sleep." Ryuuzaki paused, put his thumb to his lips, then looked away. "Is there anything bothering you?"

_Yes, there is. Your life. But don't worry, Ryuuzaki, it will end soon._

"Not really... Well, I was just wondering... about the Death Notes. They are the perfect murder weapon, aren't they?"

Was he saying too much? But really, it didn't matter.

"Perfect..." repeated the detective, chewing again on his thumb. "Maybe some things are... too perfect."

Light Yagami smirked, grateful for the darkness that made his smile invisible.

_Yes. Some things. Such as me._

* * *

_I have done what you told me to do_, thought the woman. _And now I... I wait for your help, Light. I called Mikami... He's going to judge as many criminals as he can... Just in case I can't move for days._

Kiyomi Takada huddled into the blanket and closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying. It was useless.

"Light," she sobbed into the wet, mouldy darkness. "Light, where are you? Help me... help me, please..."

She had done exactly as he'd told her. Mello was dead. Mikami knew about her situation. Criminals were being judged. She had followed his orders... She had done everything Light expected her to do. _Everything._

And it dawned on her. Everything was done. Everything... was over.

"I have done it all, haven't I, Light?" she whimpered. "That means... I'm not useful anymore..."

She gave a little laugh, or maybe a stiffled cry of impotence, as her fingers let go of the blanket. Nobody would save her, not even her God. And now she could only wonder what fate had her God decided for her.

She barely noticed how a blurry veil placed itself over her consciousness and took over it, when it happened. Somewhere, a clock's hands signaled 2:32 PM.

* * *

The man kept trembling, despite his comrades' best efforts to try and calm him down. He wouldn't move from the place where he stood, his entire body shaking, grabbing his head in between his hands and drawing a few droplets of blood from his scalp.

"Quit it already, Mr. Matsuda," came a gentle voice from behind the man and his teammates. "What you did was correct. In fact, it wasn't even you who killed him. Do you realise this?"

Touta Matsuda didn't bother to raise his head or release it from the grip his fingernails had it in, but he did answer, in a tone that none of his comrades remembered having heard from him before.

"Yes, I do." Very, very slowly, he dropped his knees to the floor. "Near. Light Yagami was... he was..."

Near, he thought, and his voice died off. Nate River. L's legitimate successor. Did he deserve the title of L, then, more than Light Yagami had? He probably did. Light Yagami, after all, was...

"He was Kira," said Near. "That is all. And, in shooting him, you saved my life, Mr. Matsuda. I am grateful."

No, thought the young policeman, lowering his head even more; he didn't shoot Light to save Near's life. He did it out of hatred, out of revenge... he did it in Soichiro Yagami's name. And as he realised just why he had done it, the fabric this world was made out of had come Yagami was Kira. He would have killed his own father if Mello hadn't done it for him. He had been a puppeteer who had played with feelings and emotions, manipulated everyone and turned into a delusional psycho.

And he, Touta Matsuda, had been the only one who didn't see it. The rest of them had. L, the original L, had suspected him from the start. Aizawa, Ide and Mogi, they had cooperated with Near to trick him. Even Chief Yagami, even he had had his doubts, but he had died in peace... or rather, he had died as foolishly as his son had wanted him to. As foolishly as he himself would have died, if it hadn't been for Near and Mello.

"I... am grateful... too..." whispered the broken man, and finally his hands fell apart. His head, had it been not attached to his body, would have plunged into the same puddle of filth, blood and sweat his whole body was already in.

_Matsuda, you idiot._


End file.
